Dare me not
by SkullByte
Summary: (I stink at these so uh yeah) Remmy climbed mount Ebott after a dare, in which she digs herself deeper, and now she enters the world of insane flowers and 'punny' skeletons.


**em Sooo...this is just something... Im gonna make it better later so tell me what ya think for now**

 **do not own Undertale, Tobyfox does, I only own my oc, Remmy**

"Yeah right, your just a weak, little, _girl_! My daddy says that us boys will always be better, and I bet you can't climb all the way up mount Ebott and spend the night in the cave at its peak!" Angry tears prickled at my eyes.

"Shut up you stupid jerk! I'll spend a whole week on that cursed mountain just you watch!"

' _Why did I open my big mouth?_ ' I inwardly groaned stomping up the path with a huff.

Those bullies were taking it to heart, they even went as far to put alarms at the exits of the forest so they would know if I chickened out(how they did it i would never know).

Normally I would have marveled at the sound of the leaves crunching under boots, but it just told of my upcoming doom.

"You will stay up there a week! And if you try and chicken out, two weeks, and I'll keep adding more weeks on until you stay the full amount! Off you go!" I frowned at the chortling teens and continued on the Sharp, blistering cold winds made my boyish inky black hair wave about sometimes slapping harshly against my forehead or poking me in the eye with a vengeance.

I let out a soft groan upon arriving at the mountain,the path was over grown and unsafe the only easy ay up was to climb up, which meant scuffed knees and palms.

~-x-~

I was correct in my assumptions, my knees were bloody and my palms had a ton of cuts littering them.

"S-stupid." I stammered gently tugging at my bangs as I stumbled into the cave.

"S-snowing?! Really! It's January!" I whined as I rolled up my socks which somewhat covered the bandages on my knees, I removed my hoodie from my bag,I zipped the coat up over the hoodie and tugged the hood on it falling into my pea green eyes.

A low,whining whistle sounded form further in the cave and I tucked myself into a semi ball. I was well aware of the Lore to this mountain.

 _'Long ago, two races ruled the Earth: Humans and Monsters. However. One day a war broke out between the two races, after a long battle, the humans were victorious, sealing the monsters underground with a magical spell. Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return_.'

I sent a cursory glance towards the back of the cave it was pitch black save for a _very_ soft glow I took a deep breath and shuffled further into the cave the wind had entered the beginning of the cave where I had been and it was freezing.

i could jsut barely make out odd little runes scarved into the walls and a faint thrumming energy around me.

' _Eeee!_ 'I let out a cry as a bat collided with my head and began to flail about, tripping on something and went to brace my fall only to never hit the ground.

I was falling to my death, panic settin in as my eyes widened.

"Help me!" and that was the last thing I knew.

 **Name The Fallen :Remmy**

The smell of butterscotch filled my senses as I came to causing my nose to twitch.

"Wha?" I sat up rubbing my eye with my fist to clear my vision,I sat in a patch of golden primula's which smelled of something really sweet mixed in.

"Did these flowers catch my fall?" I murmered very carefully I stood stood brushing myself off and watched as the flowers fixed themselves, they now looked untouched.

My eyes trailed skyward the sight took my breath away. There were layers of caves each one joining he large hole that led to the flowers marble pillars held each layer up large crystal formations twisting and covering the upper layers a small pin prick of the roof of the cave could be seen, the ice glowed an ethereal light.

"Huh…" there was no way to get up.

I looked around and spotted a hall leading to a large purple door the door frame had intricate details, something made by an artisan most likely.

I walked towards the door and pressed on it with the flat of my hand

" _Hhhnnggh_! Aww…" I looked around before shoving at it again then backed up and took off running full force at it slamming into it causing it to fling open and sent me crashing face first into the ground.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower." I pushed myself into a cross-legged position as i grasped my bloody nose with a wince.

He was a small primula, well at least I think it's male, he had a kind and pleasant smile but something was a bit off about him.

"Hmm," He seemed to contemplate something his little eyes slightly narrowing before the look disapeared replaced my a happy innocent expression.

"You're new to the UNDERGROUND, arent'cha?" He wiggled a little eyes open wide in faux curiousity.

"Y-yeah…" i mumbled and He nodded as if confirming something.

"Golly, you must be so confused." I grinned softly nodding

"That about sums it up." I chirped.

"Someone ought to teach ya' how things work around here," He seemed to flounce a bit bringing a leaf up to pat his face as sparkles seemed to surround him.

"I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go~" a tingling feeling started from the tips of my fingers and trailed through my body. A bright red glow shone from right over my belly it was a small red heart that slightly bumped.

"That little beautiful thing is a heart, your soul! The very culmination of your being." The heart moved forwards a box appearing around it just under Flowey a weird little HUD appeared

LV 1 HP.

As I went to walk closer the little heart moved instead, my body staying.

"Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV," something twitched from within as the heart flickered slightly.

"What d-"he cut me off

"What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some love don'tcha?" his eyes glinted in an odd way that unsettled me.

"Don't worry.I'll share some with you!" He winked a little star flinging away while he stuck his star split into six little glowing lights above his head

"Down here, LOVE is shared through… Little white…" He seemed to be struggling with the words ''Friendliness' pellets!" he wiggling his eyes glinting again.

"Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can~" He purred as the pellets descended upon my little red heart. I willed it to move out of the way, his demeanor faltered before his eyes glinted sinisterly causing me to inwardly whimper

"Hey, boy, you missed them!"

 _'B-boy?! You kidding me!?'_

"Let's try again, okay?" I dodged the looked angry now

"Is this a joke? Are you braindead? RUN. INTO. THE. BULLE- _*ahem*_ Friendliness pellets~" I shivered and dodged again. Fear stuck me as the sound of tearing flesh sounded. Flowey's face was one of horror.

His mouth arched in a horrible, malicious grin, rows of sharp little teeth could be seen, his eyes were hollower sunken into his face small pin pricks of white surrounded by red could be seen.

"You know what's going on here, don't you? You just like to see me suffer…"Flowey's bullets encircled the box as a cruel laugh sounded from him.

"DIE." I willed the heart to move to the corner to hopefully avoid it, just as it was about to close in on my poor little soul they phase away before Flowey was shot across the cavern by a ball of fire.


End file.
